Deep-V hull configurations are generally well known and have become increasingly popular because of several advantages, including riding and handling characteristics. There are, however, some known disadvantages with such a design, relative to the mounting of either inboard or outboard drives, with resulting drag, as well as drag due to the deep-V design itself due to the friction from water flow along the hull. Drag lowers the efficiency of the boat and reduces speed or requires more power to reach desired speeds. Further, as the dead rise of the deep-V increases, providing a softer ride, so does the drag. More power is required to overcome the increased drag as well as the accompanying reduced lift. Attempts to reduce drag, such as by the use of separate tunnels through the hull, have met with only limited success. A single step in a deep-V hull near the rear of the hull has been used in an attempt to increase performance, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,613, but this arrangement produces less than optimal performance.
With outboard-driven boats, it is usually desirable to have the outboard drive mounted high relative to the boat in order to reduce drag. One approach with a high mounted outboard engine includes the use of a cleaver-type propeller, which breaks the surface of the water in order to reduce the drag. However, a cleaver propeller is designed for high performance applications, is more expensive than a conventional propeller, and has the disadvantage of tending to keep the bow down, in order to prevent blow-over. It is preferable that the bow of the deep-V hull boat be raised somewhat when the boat is under power to provide better control in varying sea conditions and to provide maximum lift for the boat with the least possible drag.
It is thus desirable to have a deep-V bull with its conventional good handling and ride characteristics, but configured to reduce drag, increase lift and adapted to accommodate both inboard and outboard drives with improved efficiency.